


Get It

by PeachyLana



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Because I couldn't find any smut with this pairing, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate adds a bit mischief to her evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It

Sex with Noh-Varr was the kind of fun you'd expect from an incredibly sexy alien. He just never connected with her beyond the superficial level. In retrospect, Kate expected it was intentional. And while she had no deep feelings for her Kree ex-boyfriend, she was still miffed by being rejected for a psychotic dominatrix. He never even hinted an inclination for that sort of fetish shit. _Whatever_. He wasn't human after all.

Then...why this so different with _him_? Kate's heated breath clouded up the cool night air. She never experienced this variety of intoxicating, soul-crushing euphoria before. The thin, black dress she wore offered little relief from the cold, brick wall her back pushed up against. Luckily, the body pinning her in place offered plenty of heat. This was devious, sexy and high risk. She loved every second of it. _Your loss, David._

Kate's fingers dug into the fur trim of his coat. A shoe already slipped off her foot, but the loss made it easier to keep her legs wrapped around his hips. His hands squeezed her ass, effortlessly holding up her weight with his superhuman strength. What if someone sees them? This wasn't the plan, but Kate had to hand it to him. This was _so_ much better than that. They were supposed to be inside hanging out with their, well okay, **her** friends. Definitely not fucking beside a dumpster in an alley.

"They're...waiting on...us." Kate's heavy breathing punctuated each word in her whisper. While she only wanted Noh-Varr silent, Kate instigated him to speak.

"So?" Loki smirked, sliding into her again without even altering his pace. "Let them wait."

This was a terrible idea, and that only made her want it more. "America is going to be," Kate sighed in pleasure at how perfectly he hit that spot, "so pissed."

A laugh erupted from him; Kate caught the glint in his green eyes. "Good." He responded with a rather malicious grin. She knew how to counter, but making comments became difficult when fucked the thoughts right back out of her head.

Kate's lips parted with her moan; Loki kissed her into silence, distracting her with his tongue. He rolled his hips as he thrust into her again, she tightened all over at the sensation. Her nails scratched down the scale armor on his chest. She needed him to do it again, it would push her over the edge. As if reading her mind, he did as her mind begged, but he thrust even deeper making her shudder and break the kiss to gasp out. She rode out her orgasm on his cock, unable to keep completely quiet. She saw Loki's eyes shut tight in pained pleasure, trying not to come.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, and even clenched her muscles around him. His startled moan was one of the sexiest things she ever heard. There was something supremely satisfying about eliciting such a reaction, especially when it's from a god.

Loki's pace changed, to what Kate determined as 'fantastically torturously slow'. She gasped with a smile at the delightful, new sensation. His voice turned to slightly taunting. "You want to walk around the rest of the night with my cum dripping out of you?"

 _Such a gentleman._ But her lack of underwear wasn't an issue in the moment. "I asked for the costume and you delivered." In all honesty, she had a little kink for it, and a very big kink for guys with nail polish. "I'll figure something out. Or," she kissed him, then dragged her teeth over his lower lip hard, "You can lick it out of me later." She teased, knowing he was far too gone to toy with now. His lips curled up in a sneer, pulling her body forcibly back onto his cock in lust. It took the breath out of her. She could imagine herself in very specific future scenarios with this guy.

He exhaled slowly, regaining this slow control again. "It's not a costume." The annoyance in Loki's voice only lured Kate deeper down the rabbit hole. Was this why Loki taunted America so badly? He thrust fully into her again and she bit back a moan. "Next time I choose the terms, yes?"

 _God yes._ Since when did conversing fully during sex go together and be this much fun? What else was she missing out on? "Sure, just make it interesting." Kate assumed he was into something bondage related and she could definitely get on board for some of that action. "I'm always up for a challenge."

Loki's fingers dug into her skin as his grip tightened. The strangely pleasurable and tolerable pain only made Kate curious how much she could take from a god. It started to feel so good she questioned if it was possible to get off again. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, giving her more leverage to take him deeper, not that he needed any help. Loki seemed to like her enthusiasm by the way he looked at her. She couldn't keep his gaze more than a couple seconds; it was too intense. Kate knew he was close when his bright green eyes finally shut tight, and with one last forceful thrust he came. She basked in his temporary loss of control, and savored the power his uninhibited and choked breaths gave her. The fact that Kate could feel the amount and strength of his orgasm was both erotic and disconcerting. Loki took a second to regain his breath, then slowly lowered her back to the ground.

Kate ran a hand down her dress to straighten it out, while Loki adjusted his pants and multiple belts. She smiled as he even retrieved her lost stiletto, and slid it on her foot for her. He was strangely sweet, for a fucking asshole that nearly had them all killed. "How late are we?" She asked, afraid to check her phone.

"Fashionably." He smirked, standing back to full height and fixing his coat.

Kate cursed under her breath. "Awesome," She wondered how flushed her face was and how disheveled she appeared in general. "How do I look? I wasn't prepared for this. This was supposed to happen _after_ the party not before."

"Stunning, as always." He answered looking her over again. "Are we not still doing this again after?" Loki's appearance eerily held no evidence of their activities and he was wholly serious.

Kate raised a brow, ready to question what he had in mind, but she hit the brakes on that subject. Her priorities lay elsewhere at the moment. Okay, if she entered the bar without a pause in her stride to go straight into the bathroom, she might avoid a disaster running down her thighs. "We can discuss that later. Right now we need to get in there."

"No need for concern." Loki opened the door for her. It almost charmed Kate, but she saw the problematic amount of glee in his eyes. "I'll create a distraction, then we play the 'we don't know each other outside of the group' game, and maybe finish the evening out with something slightly more substantial than rushed sex in a trash strewn street."

Kate rushed by him inside, smiling over her shoulder. "A non-trash strewn street? Don't spoil me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post one my Loki/Kate fics, because there is literally nothing out there with them so I assume it's just me who ships this. It's the only one so it's okay if it sucks.


End file.
